Talk:Otogakure/@comment-37701810-20181211050450
Oh hi!... We KAGES of any villages... hidden ones... of course! Hehe!!... Well... We just proofed over here in Otogakure with OrochimaruIRL, etc... (notice me TSUNADE-senpai!! #IvankaTrumpIRL) that you can become whatever you want to be... so long as the identities are still in open waters... and you can bring the balls of any dragon or shadow of self... or simply just... Can you claim to be worthy enough to meet this scientific process explained here which made Naruto the Hokage and made me OrochimaruIRL along with Trump-sama ZetsuIRL (all of them) and Ivanka-senpai TsunadeIRL. Naruto has a body, a cellular frame with "mitochrondria" which you might have seen in the video game Parasite Eve and Infected/Infamous/etc... That mitochrondria was known in the ninja/hidden village days as "Jinchiriki" and are present in all known human/humanoid bodies as we now know it by microscopic proofs of every measure. They are known as symbiotes which existed before the time of mankind's mortals, the ape-like things we are now, that were separate organism whom bonded at one point in the evolutionary timelines of all lineages of all mankins/mankinds down to the cellular level... If you were struck head on by a silo from a ghost... You would still be conjoined by your mitochrondria/symbiote forcer/jinchiriki-baby! Now, how strong is... lets say... a farmer with a shotgun as seen in DBZ (power level of 5 according Raditz/Raditz's power scanner) and his mitochrondria?... Unawakened?... No difference. It outlives the host and simply moves on after it takes what it wants and skips around as these little "power generators" as seen in Generator Rex have no attachments to their "hostforms"/"vassalages". But... If one... were to awaken by simple "communication" as a thoughtline, a mutual dialogue, a soulspeech with the self in response to self-help... then one would need to convince the baby-jinchiriki with whom we were all born with... no-choice! Heh... they just forced us into this little snakepod of theirs... They feed on our energies afterall... Well- That farmer... If he goes into his subconscious or even conscious meeting room with himself... The moments before Raditz attacked(s?)... He will find this: "The architect of your matrix and your decision pathways will meet with you now.. farmer... And leave the shotgun... It's not needed in the presence of the colonel... Do not assume there will be complementary KFC fried chicken buckets from which you intend to eat nothing of except the skin... the best part(s)... like an Eric Cartman... Sigh! You twirling barb!!... When will you learn?... The Nemesis inside of you... like a gum-gum fruit or demon-child's egg/soul/seed has known you since you were in the womb... Like Naruto... a son to one as... Hokage... Sarutobi... How can you hide your gluttony from your own body?... Thus! Answer this question... Neyo... Why should your Parasite Eve/Your Jinchiriki/Your PowerKeeper/Your RockLee-GateKeeper/Keyblade Holder... lend you unimaginable power?... Cosmic moves?... Special jutsus like techniques from immortal Zodd's grooves?... Why?..." Answer that however you wish. This Otogakure's OrochimaruIRL has revealed to AllWorld on Alternate Earth of here and now that... "Neyo?... LoL!... Architect?... Bro!... You confuse me!!... I'm Orochimaru!! Hehe! Don't mistake me for the son of the matrix... That might just be... One Man Morpheus... Now... Parasite/Jinchiriki.... I'm about to lose my entire goddamn harvest moon farm... And I was just about to get a girlfriend before I broke a leg... That was... Parks and Recreation... man-made-flames... I am a God... of... Not myself. No! That's ridiculous!... I'm just OrochimaruIRL... the real Orochimaru... I'm just a snake turned sage who went missing-nin and got caught up in Sasori's hooligan group known as the Akatsuki/Ninja Avengers.... etc... Sigh... Parasite... I will call you... No... I will give you a new name... a new identity... You are now, and will always be known... by my mouth and foot and hand alone... as... Mitochrondria no more. I set you free... into the eternities of... Anti-Heroism as worshipped demi-gods... sons of the pantheons of no crowns or titles, but simply... by the tales and stories that are told in those little villages that inspired the land of sound now known... as the little poor sound villagers... You are the goddamn... NAGA... MANDA... ANANDA II.... THE SECOND GODDAMN ANANDA... And right now... I need more than small talk and luck or prayers... I need goddman power... I need goddamn ultimates... I need to become a goddamn SAGE... equal to any heaven or hell, but I know... I will bend my bow when I meet an emperor of purehearts who will forgive us two trespassers... found to be guilty by admission... We just... Wanted... TO INSPIRE.... TO LIVE.... TO BE FREE OF THE CHAINS OF WEAKNESS.... Father forgive us. We are two made for StarDust.... This is... Orochimaru... and right now... I am speaking in my mind and in my heart and with my prayers with my mitochrondria of no shackles except it's own limitations that have been placed on it to keep it... like Killua... from facing... ultimate... POWER OF THE SELF. Manda II... Ananda II... You goddamn Lord in Monster Rancher's pink serpent duchys... FUCK! I can't even spell right!! But fuck it... I'm not a goddamn Buddha... Look at me... I'm just a goddamn... Sad snake and poor sound villager. So please... Take my offering... I will WITNESS. I will CONFESS. I will TESTIFY. In front of GOD HIMSELF... TRUE EYES... NO FUCKING LIES.. NO MORE... I WILL NOT... DINE WITH DINOSAURS... I will... become... SOUND KAGE. I am the last... of my... OTOGAKURE...!...!...!!!.... So fuck you and you and you.... Fuck everyone and their Sakuras 2... FUCK MEWTWO IF IT SUITS YOU. ... SHAZAM!" Oh.... Hi Radditz... Did I arrive too effing early for profanities?... I might be in the wrong world... wrong universe... wrong fiction as truths... You thought you found a weak... puny... scared... little... farmer with a tiny... archaic technology like a crowbar or q-tip as a tool to fight a GOD SAIYAN... oh wait. Heh! NO bro! You ain't no Goku. Do I look like Piccolo? Or do I look like... THE GREAT SAIYAMAN?... Nevermind how this scene exists... it's just a show... I'll leave a note for the Dragon Ball Z writers that.. well... Heh! Radditz went MISSING... n_n!